


Make a Move (Kip Kaizer x Reader)

by Blairdiggory



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: I don't know, Other, is this platonic or romantic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairdiggory/pseuds/Blairdiggory
Summary: Part of an exchange between me and enzyvent on tumblr! Is this platonic? Is it romantic? I sure don't know!Kip and the reader argue about computer shenanigans, then end up going to Cuddy's.





	Make a Move (Kip Kaizer x Reader)

“Kip, get off your computer.”  
“No, I’m in the middle of something.”  
You sighed dramatically, then flipped over on the couch so that your legs were hanging over the back and your head was dangling off the cushions. You stared pointedly at Kip from this new position. After a few tentative keystrokes, he raised his eyes over his laptop and glared at you.  
“What are you doing, Y/N?” he asked.   
“Trying to get you off your computer.”  
“And you need to be upside down to do that?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re already going red in the face,” Kaizer said, rolling his eyes.  
“Kip. Computer. Off. Now.”  
“Why do you want me off the computer so bad?”  
“Because you’re always on the computer!” you said, readjusting yourself so that you were now sitting on the couch the right way. “You’re always on your dumb blog!”  
“My blog is NOT dumb!” Kip said, affronted.   
“OK, yeah, your blog is actually pretty cool,” you conceded. “But you’re always so busy updating your blog that you never really get to EXPERIENCE the things you write about, you know? Don’t you want to DO something?”  
“It’s harder than you think to do something when you’re a monster,” Kip said. He seemed a little quieter than before. “Need I remind you that you’re human?”  
“Am I? I had NO idea!” you said, mocking surprise. But you understood. As a human, getting caught speaking out against the injustices of human/monster segregation would get you little more than a finger wagging and a ‘Now, don’t do it again!’ spiel. For Kip, a monster… Things would be drastically more severe.   
You couldn’t imagine the injustices Kip and his monster friends had endured. As a human who was friends with monsters, you sometimes felt judged or looked down upon, but you figured it was nothing compared to actually BEING a monster.   
“Hey, I’m sorry,” you said. “I didn’t mean to imply-“  
“I know you didn’t,” said Kip, clicking away at his keys again.  
“Can I buy you a drink to apologize? We can go to Cuddy’s. You need to pick up Molly anyway, right?”  
Kip felt his cheeks heat up at the idea of you buying him something to drink. He knew you meant it in a friendly way, but too many people had insisted you’d make a cute couple for him to ignore the other meaning of your words.   
“That’s alright,” he said, trying to look interested in his blog.  
“You still need to go to Cuddy’s. It’s nearly three,” you said.   
“Is it?” Kip looked down at his laptop’s clock. It was about fifteen minutes to three.   
“Ah! I’m going to be late!” Kip said. He shut down his computer, then whisked himself into his room to find a jacket and scarf. When he came back out, you grinned.  
“Why are you such a hipster?” you said, laughing.   
“What? These clothes do NOT make me look like a hipster!” he sputtered.  
“I beg to differ,” you said, standing up. “You just need a beanie to complete the look. I’m calling you Kipster from now on. Or maybe I’ll just call you Hip. Get it? ‘Cause Hip rhymes with Kip-“  
“I get it.”  
“I’m also getting Roy and Molly in on it.”  
“Don’t you DARE-“  
You laughed again and hooked your arm through his. Kipster. He was your Kipster.   
As the two of you walked towards the café, the cold autumn wind snaked through the city blocks, making Kip’s scarf smack him in the face on multiple occasions. The third time it happened, he got angry enough that he accidentally turned part of the sidewalk to ice. He only managed to stay upright because your arms were still attached, and you caught him. After that, he was much more collected about his scarf, even though you smirked at him the rest of the way to Cuddy’s.   
When you opened the door to the café, warmth flooded your senses, and you inhaled the smell of coffee. The two of you entered, and you went to stand in line. Kip went to find Molly.   
With two drinks in hand, you found Kip getting ready to leave with Molly. You took a sip of yours and handed the other to Kip.   
“You got me something?” he asked.   
Molly knowingly caught Kip’s eye. Kip glared back at her. You didn’t notice the exchange.   
“Yeah, your usual,” you said, warming your hands on the hot cup. “I still felt bad about earlier-”  
“You didn’t have to-“  
“-but not bad enough,” you continued, trying not to laugh before you even got your joke across. “Check the name on it.”  
Kip spun the cup around to find “Hip Hip Hooray!” written in black marker.   
“Get it? Because Hip-“  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Kip mumbled, but as he took a sip, he didn’t think the warmth in his stomach came from his drink. In fact, it may have come from a certain someone who knew him too well. Maybe one day he’d do something, really DO something, and it’d be because of you.


End file.
